


世界尽头的歌

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	1. 岁月与你一起倾听

1

等尹净汉反应过来的时候，他距离这家舞室的大门只有不到一米，如果他的车门还没有变形并且还能打得开的话，就能看见车灯的碎片铺了一地，基本就是路人看见了就会立刻报警的程度。

他晕晕乎乎的觉得头大概是在流血了，眼镜片也应该布满了裂纹。世界分裂成了碎片，路灯的钢铁立柱的两边泾渭分明，一边是凌晨三点半空荡荡的街道，一边是小时候和妹妹一起写作业的书桌。也许是因为事故的原因，灯光像是摇摇欲坠的萤火，不知道什么时候就要熄灭了。

连续加班的疲惫冲破了水闸，轻易地就淹没了他仅剩的一点力气。  
哪里有人在吗？他拼尽全力的喊着。回应他的只有滋滋的电流声。

在陷入完全的黑暗之前——他也不知道是自己的想象还是现实，有个人从舞室的玻璃大门里冲了出来，他无法睁开眼睛看那个人的脸，只听见那个人从远到近，一直告诉他不要放弃的声音。

2

小时候的尹净汉和其他普通的孩子一样调皮捣蛋，还因为脸长得秀气不得不用打架来证明自己的男子气概。  
学习成绩来讲，学霸称不上，基本是认真了也不会到选学校的时候会拖后腿的程度，人生每一步都不会犯大的错误，就算偶尔在父母忍耐的边缘反复横跳也不会得到什么不可控的后果。

一路念到大学，从不好也不坏的广告制作系毕业找到工作。除了有一次遇到星探问他要不要去当练习生被他拒绝了以外，没遇到过什么重大人生选择的十字路口。

他小时候想过无数次长大之后要怎么样，向往过着某种独一无二的生活。但他不知道那是什么。

规划内的人生也有烦恼，做广告的嘛，熬夜如同家常便饭，经常白天甲方爸爸一个电话，晚上就要在办公室熬到凌晨才能在第二天上班点之前成稿，以防耽误之后的进度。设计出来的成品与其说是灵感，不如说是工业流程的产物，如果你想找的话，很多设计后面都有制定好的可以参考的规则，颜色，构图怎么才能最大限度的吸引顾客等等等等。

有时候他接到一些匪夷所思的单子也会困惑，想着自己要不要有空去选修个心理学，才能从灵魂深处化解需求带来的冲击。

前辈说，你要把产品最好的一面表达出来。  
他想了好久，还是把内心深处的疑问吞了回去，尽管他怎么也想不明白，那我要是自己不喜欢呢？

3

尹净汉知道自己疲劳驾驶出车祸受了伤，处在多多少少有点知觉的状态，但是睁不开眼睛也醒不过来。他感觉自己被困在了一个巨大的黑色的茧里面，有点像做噩梦的感觉。

破茧的过程其实非常疲劳，每次升起的一点点意识都会被消耗殆尽。茧还是茧，他还是自己和自己数度想要放弃的念头拉拉扯扯。  
尹净汉甚至开始想蝴蝶这种生物没有灭绝大概真是人间奇迹。

他也不知道是多久，反正肯定是个快要认输也看不到尽头的时候。他突然听见有人在他耳边唱歌，穿透力极强，反反复复就那么几句，不断提醒他外部还有一个巨大的正在运转的世界。

4

小时候去过的，白色的雪山。第一次见到黑道的时候内心充满了不可置信和震惊，那样一条缎带一样从高耸的山顶直坠而下。  
如果从那里下来是一种什么样的感觉呢？

尹净汉从来都是个想做什么事都不太会失败的人，他兴致勃勃的从绿道开始，摔了几次学会了雪板。大概也是比同龄人快上不少的速度就跟着爸爸来到了山顶。山风顺着他的滑雪镜钻进眼睛里，在极度的兴奋之外有种隐隐约约要落泪的错觉。

他看见群山的脊背绵延出去，画出了钻石一样的图腾。每一颗雪线附近的松树都是沉默的观众，安静的期待他万众瞩目的首演。  
那时候他尚且年幼，第一次从黑道滑下去摔了无数的跟头，想不起来有没有哭，就记得晚上回家身上青一块紫一块，又觉得因为完成了目标而无比满足。  
那个罕见的因为疼痛而睡不着觉的夜里，他把耳朵靠在窗边倾听，到处都是窃窃私语的风声。

5

李硕珉在削苹果，果皮还是连不成一条线，但是至少没有让果肉削掉的比剩下的还多。  
不削皮的话——没这个选项，不削皮的话这哥根本不吃。

尹净汉两天前终于醒了，醒过来第一句话就是你能不能把那首歌完整的，从头到尾的唱一遍。似乎因为是意识起起伏伏的缘故，他只能随机听见几个片段，硬生生的被逼成了一个强迫症，还是必须每天都唱一遍才能安抚的程度。

尹净汉：“所以你这首歌叫什么名字呢？”  
李硕珉：“呃……哥，吃苹果吗！”  
尹净汉：“歌名不能说的吗？”

李硕珉试图用傻笑和切好的苹果蒙混过关，他刻意偏过头不看尹净汉那双眼睛——因为过于美丽而总让所有秘密忍不住暴露自己。  
后者到底也没有刨根问底。只是在下午李硕珉从家里带换洗衣服过来之后被桌子上的宣传海报吓了一跳。

“别看我这样，我也是有朋友念音乐剧的。”尹净汉放下了手中的书，狡黠的一笑“我好歹也是学设计的，和艺术沾了一点边，你那段歌困扰了我太久，给我舞台的话说不定都可以表演看看了。”

李硕珉愣在那里，只觉得那笑容让全世界都跟着亮了好几个色调。

6

李硕珉，舞蹈系毕业后去在舞室找了一份当老师的工作，擅长大多数舞种。因为性格好业务能力强——当然还有长得帅——得到了很多学员的喜欢。

虽然他一直觉得自己有点不务正业，可能因为从小就学跳舞的原因，他在这方面反而没有什么特别大的灵感和热情。

喜欢和热爱非常相似，又有那么一丝丝微妙的不同。

以前在学校的时候为了准备毕业演出而跟团队一起熬夜的时候，他们组的队长能为一个队形变换在白板面前写写画画几个昼夜，又因为磨合不好而全部撕掉重来。就算是心血之作被指导老师骂的狗血淋头，低着头的眼睛里也有泪水掩盖不住的光。  
就是因为懂得，所以李硕珉犯错被骂的时候也没觉得生气，只是觉得自己练得还不够久不够努力。

只是在累的头昏眼花嗓子冒烟的时候，躺在床上睡不着的时候，他的内心深处还期待着一点点别的东西。是舞台又不是舞台，是更明亮的，更直接的什么——

日出的时候，夏天昏昏欲睡的时候，瀑布藏在山林间只是寂寞的水流，遇到悬崖义无反顾坠落成无数碎钻的时候。  
清晨的声音，落叶的声音，冬天肆无忌惮的北风撞到了寂静的山林，被分化成无数气流的声音。

他在课余时间去找了隔壁声乐系的老师，在一个有些老旧的练习室里练习唱歌。那个教室的顶灯总是容易出问题，修了好几次还是会发出发出过载的电流声。  
他最后一次去找那个老师道谢的时候是毕业典礼之前，练习室还是练习室，顶灯还是那个修不好的顶灯，只是他知道自己应该不会再来了。

“——其实你还是可以试试看当练习生的。”老师说。  
李硕珉想了想，还是摇了摇头。他向老师道别后关上了门，假装自己没听见那一声叹气。然后轻轻擦干了眼角不知道为什么会流下的一滴泪。

7

毕业之后很多以为永远也不会忘的事情都逐渐的淡去了。  
学校的操场，同学的名字，一场又一场的表演和考试，证书被压在箱底，或者在相框里安静的变黄。  
李硕珉没有荒废跳舞的专业并且赖以为生，没能获得什么值得载入史册的成功，同样也生活的和朋友一样，有鸡毛蒜皮的近忧，暂时还没有什么苦大仇深的的远虑，从容算不上，总算可以说是父母放下心的水平。

就算工作了几年，他还是保持着偶尔会一个人在舞室熬夜的习惯，他放着音乐，一边练舞一边跟着唱歌。声音有时候盖得过原唱，在空无一人的舞室里形成只有他自己听得见的混响。  
只是不管怎么尝试，他的声音也盖不过若有似无的电流声。那声音从学校的练习室里带到了他一场又一场的在舞台上放声歌唱的梦里，甚至在陪着朋友去的音乐剧的面试场地，他还能听得见。

直到那一个平平无奇的夜里——过于平常，连电流的频率都十分一致——他听见楼下传来一声巨响。他冲到窗边看见楼下发生了一场车祸，车门应该是已经变形了，遍地都是玻璃碎片的反光，地上还有漏出来的油渍。  
车里好像还有一个人。

那一刻——事后回想起来——仿佛是灵魂里有一口安静了好多年的钟，突然毫无征兆的就被重重的敲响了。

他推开门疯狂的冲了出去，来不及等按部就班从一楼爬上十楼的电梯，三步并做一步的跑了下去。  
坚持住坚持住，你一定要坚持住。  
他不知道为什么那么迫切，他只知道他必须救他。

8

“音乐剧对公众开放海选主角真的很难得，你为什么不敢去啊。”尹净汉吃着李硕珉新削好的苹果，因为在强制要求下被切成了可爱的小块，特别方便一口一个。  
“开放海选并不是一定选的上，再说我又没什么唱歌经验……”

尹净汉笑眯眯的看着他，笑的李硕珉一阵眩晕，总感觉自己不知道说什么就把自己卖了。

“哥，我总不能上去给人来一段AjuNice吧，组合名字不记得了，但是这歌最近是挺火的。”他小声嘟囔着。

尹净汉这个人，有时候有强迫症，有时候脾气大。氧气罩还没撤，醒来见到救命恩人的第一句话就是要求他把歌从头到尾唱一遍，每一个起承传合都不能缺失，每一个音符都得跟漫长寂寞的挣扎过程中听到的一模一样才算过关。  
李硕珉也不知道自己为什么鬼使神差的一边唱一边哭，可能是因为尹净汉死里逃生的笑容过于虚弱，总让人有一种随时随地就要再次失去他的堂皇感。

尤其从最近转行养牛的朋友手里拿到了这首面试曲的小样之后，更是横挑鼻子竖挑眼的说这里不准，那里缺一段，在我昏迷不醒的时候怎么没听见你唱破音呢？偶尔还让自己的朋友一对一的进行技术指导，整个病房里都是拔不出石中剑的亚瑟王，垂头丧气的唱我属于我自己。

“等我好了请你吃饭，牛肉就别了，那算占你便宜。”

隔壁阿姨一开始派管床的小护士过来让他们收敛一点，听到后来晚上李硕珉不唱了还会开玩笑说今晚没有催眠曲怕是没办法睡觉了。

——不知道什么时候开始，李硕珉唱歌的时候听不见电流声了。

“硕珉啊。”病床上的尹净汉说。  
他的脸色依旧白的像雪，没有打理的头发长到了齐肩那么长，他抬起仍旧在输液的手晃了一晃，吓得李硕珉心惊胆战，生怕埋好的针头移动。

“你看，它救了我一命。”他说，“你的声音值得被更大的世界听见。”

——那扰人的又令人怀念的，整齐的赫兹，像是从来没有存在过一样，从他的耳边彻底消失了。


	2. 世界尽头的歌

1

如果真要说的话，没有比一觉醒来发现自己回到了十九岁，并且好像在穿越之前又经历过另外一段对自己是谁毫无所觉的平行人生更吓人的事了。  
尹净汉不管怎么样都最终会变得从容的人生里，第一次觉得如此惶恐。

他在活了一次没有记忆也没有出道的人生之后，一朝带着过多的人生经验回到了出道之前，鸡飞狗跳的小绿屋。  
时间点是什么呢？时间点是他跟李硕珉吵架了，对方气的摔门就跑，曾经的尹净汉也跟着气的要死，没记错的话当时他俩整整一个礼拜——尽管不得不活在一个屋檐下——一句话也没说。  
他那时候想什么来着，男孩子之间要么吵一架要么打一架，多大点事。

不，问题是他到底是说错了什么把李硕珉惹毛了？

毕竟前一秒他还像个圣贤人一样在另一个平行宇宙劝没有自信的李硕珉去参加音乐剧的海选，突然间需要烦恼怎么把年轻气盛的弟弟哄回来，跨度太大，需要时间调整。

唯一令人开心的是，这次成员都在。

李知勋仍旧举着吉他想打人，权顺荣从小绿屋这头跟徐明浩一起翻跟头，背景音本来放了上海上海，不知道啥时候被文俊辉换成了西游记主题曲——很久之后文俊辉给他看过视频，一个猴登登登登就上天了。  
两个小十七登登登登就从教室这头翻到对角线那头了。

他身边站着年轻的崔胜澈，他知道后者一边挠头一边烦恼该怎么劝吵架的成员和好，尽管他们还没有出道，他已经或多或少的开始承担起了类似队长的职责，并且一直做的很好。  
岁月还没有给他过多的压力和重量，也还没来得及送他鲜花和掌声，他尚且处在前途未卜的惶恐和决心里，深一脚浅一脚的走着。

尹净汉一把抱住了崔胜澈。彼时的少年僵硬的拍着理论上跟自己还没有这么熟的亲友的背，内心快被无法问出口的疑问填满了。

“净汉，那要不我替你教训李硕珉一顿？”  
嗯，我到底在说啥，崔胜澈心里想。

2

小绿屋里掰手指头数的过来的房间里，藏着一个镜头的死角。尹净汉是很后来才知道那个地方的。  
那是距离出道很近的一天，因为被录音不顺利又被声乐老师点名说了你这样想出道根本是在做白日梦的缘故，尹净汉心情差的不行，憋在眼睛里和喉咙里的委屈让他险些没有当众哭出来。

李硕珉悄悄的勾着他的袖子把他拽出了测评的房间，年轻的主唱虽然看起来傻，却拥有无与伦比的直觉。他拉着面色极其难看的哥哥来到了一个房间的角落，按着他坐在地上说，哥，在这里你可以随便哭，拍不到的。

“如果哥还是不放心的话，我帮你吸引摄像头。”李硕珉指着头顶固定角度的黑色机器，小心翼翼的说道。

年纪小的时候埋在树洞里的都是宝藏，偷偷摸摸攒出来的零钱，收集的卡片，不想和其他人分享的玩具，甚至写满了对未来憧憬的信。  
长大了只想把苦恼发泄出来，哭一场也好，大骂世道不公人心凉薄也罢。树洞如果有按钮的话，拍下来的一定都是最不想让人看见的，脆弱丑陋的一面。

痛苦到了极致，挣扎到了无法排解的地步，反而不知道怎么的情绪才能清楚的表达。就像那天的尹净汉，他没有哭也没有生气，只是紧紧的抓着李硕珉的手，仿佛那样就能从他身上汲取到力量一样。  
他絮絮叨叨的说了很多没头没尾的话，李硕珉跟得上的话就会回答一句，跟不上就认认真真的，仿佛第一天认识尹净汉一样看着他。

3

带着上帝视角穿越过来的尹战神只想找到李硕珉。

他哭笑不得的把一脸迷惑的崔胜澈留在原地，自顾自的跑到了那个李硕珉后来才告诉他的秘密基地。  
躲在那里的李硕珉看见走过来的尹净汉，一边震惊，一边无法控制的继续哭。

“我还以为这……地方……就我一个人知道呢。”李硕珉哭的上气不接下气，“哥，你什么也别说，我知道你是无心的……我就是自己想哭，你可千万别劝我呜呜呜呜呜……”  
“我不是故意想要表现自己的，我是怕老师对我们失望才唱高……高音的呜呜呜呜，要是这个老师也走了，我们真的就不知道什么时候能出道了……哥你别难受，唱不唱的上去这个事情也是有生理条件限制的！”

尹净汉默默地看着他。

“呜呜呜不是不是，我不是说哥不好的意思，哎，如果是胜宽的话肯定就能解释清楚的。”李硕珉哑着嗓子说道。他眼睛哭的通红，因为胡乱擦眼泪脸上都是深深浅浅的痕迹。

“呃，硕珉啊”尹净汉说，“我一点都没有生气，内心也没有受伤，也没有想要退团不干了的意思。”  
李硕珉：“我看见你上个月跟Joshua去找办公室了……”

——谁还没点黑历史呢。

“那个只是想要问一下什么时候出去申请休学的证明，这样我就有时间多练习一点。”  
“我也很想做好，只是基础真的太差，有时候难免心里过意不去，觉得自己拖了大家的后腿。现在是靠实力才能出道的阶段嘛，觉得我自己没办法给团队提供价值，就会变得敏感，但是跟弟弟们说开又很难。”  
“就算是靠脸进团，也没觉得自己哪里真的好看。”

“硕珉啊，不要怕。哥跟你保证，即便是这样的我，也会努力一起出道的……嗯，大小也算是会成功的。”

4

未来总有无数的选择，而人的过去只有一个。  
尹净汉怎么可能不觉得遗憾。

赶行程赶的生不如死，凌晨五六点的时候只能在休息室里靠墙稍微睡一下的时候。被铺天盖地的恶评攻击，觉得委屈难过但是不能说话的时候。身边的成员一个接一个病倒，蜷缩在被窝里发抖的时候。他心疼，难过，愤怒，委屈，想到底是哪里出了错要吃这样的苦。

如果能回到从前就好了，不要做练习生就好了，或者穿越回去对自己说，未来无非就是这样，你不要再坚持了。

拍综艺的时候PD问他如果再来一遍的话还会做爱豆吗，他说当然会啊。  
而疲倦的，镜头拍不下来的内心说，也许吧。

5

他们一起去看了音乐剧，在音乐剧散场之后尹净汉拉着李硕珉拍了几张自拍留念。  
一脸蠢蠢欲动，显然不满足于自拍的李硕珉一直等着人潮退去，不愿意走。

“你想去的话就去吧。”尹净汉说，自己按下椅子，坐在了第一排。

李硕珉一瞬间笑的特别灿烂，他跑到了舞台上面，张开了双手，对着台下唯一的观众兴致高昂地唱起了即兴的，词不达意的段落。

6

非高峰时期的首尔地铁并没有多少人，不管是哪辈子都好久没有坐过地铁的尹净汉险些忘了刷卡的规则。  
大学城站还没挂着李硕珉的生日海报，生活以他旧有的规则循序渐进。

“哥，谢谢你来陪我看音乐剧啊。”李硕珉小声说着，“想看很久了，但是其他人都很忙不好意思说。”  
“我们以后也会一起看很多的。”  
“哎要是我有一天也能表演就好啦。/你以后也会去唱的。”

李硕珉突然站起来，拽着正在走神的尹净汉在一个没什么人的站下了车。后者狐疑的看着他，无声的质疑着这个前不着村后不着店的地方。

李硕珉：“哥，这里没人，你可以随便说话，最近是不是压力太大了。如果哥真的不想当练习生的话不需要强求的，当然我会舍不得，但是不需要强求的。”  
尹净汉：“你在说什么？”  
李硕珉：“虽然作为弟弟不应该草率评价哥哥的人生，但是以后的事我也不知道。”

玩黑手党的时候李硕珉经常能在第一局就靠直觉点出所有的狼，然后就被队友神奇的发言带到了距离真相十万八千里远的地方。  
尹净汉隐隐约约觉得李硕珉知道了什么，但是竟然看不出来他是聪明还是在瞎猜。

“哥，你应该去你想去的未来。”

7

——怎么能不想回去呢。

相濡以沫的时光里，小绿屋的镜头记录了他们全部青涩的少年时代。因为要表现出最好的舞台，他们整夜整夜的练习舞蹈，汗水模糊了镜子，却从未浇灭他们的渴望。

一起举着蜡烛说真心话的样子，一起被父母重新戴上戒指的样子。拿第一个一位的时候队友哭的稀里哗啦，他偷偷摸摸背过身去擦眼泪，生怕被成员发现的样子。

从互相不理解却不得不接纳，从不得不接纳到因为坦诚而最终共情。  
尹净汉想起了那些镜头外不计其数的，彻夜畅谈的日日夜夜，那一扇又一扇，只要敲开就有心意共通的队友的，令人安心的门。

在做二代克拉棒的时候，他看着崔胜澈从渐进的预选灯光里选出了最亮的一个，得意的朝他们晃一晃。李硕珉一把抢了过来，兴奋的拉着他出去做测评，他们踩着自己的影子兴奋的想象演唱会的样子，这次一定要让克拉成为人群中最闪亮的星星。

——是迷路的倦鸟的话，怎么能不想回家呢？

8

如果让他再回答一次，不是也许吧，是一定会。

尹净汉回过神来的时候，是和经纪人哥哥偷偷摸摸出来，一起去看李硕珉音乐剧首演的路上了。  
明明刚才还特意去客厅道了个别让他加油，做出了一定会在家里好好呆着的样子。  
但是私下里早就联系好经纪人哥哥托人买了两张票，弟弟珍贵的首演是一定要亲眼去看的，尹净汉想。

汽车平稳的行驶在了路上，把窗外的景色拉出了一条一条彩带，有点像是电影里即将穿越之前的样子。  
他觉得自己似乎忘记了什么，仔细想的话也只能想起今天早上李硕珉紧张的楼上楼下跑来跑去的样子，昨天晚上怕他紧张特意开了几个小玩笑，差点被弟弟追着打。

他忘了什么呢？

为了避免因为粉丝拍照而提前暴露的风险，他拽着经纪人哥哥在开演的前几分钟才偷偷地摸了进去，跟后排捂住嘴不敢尖叫的粉丝点了点头示意我们一起瞒住即将上台的那个紧张的家伙。

他坐下来，摆出一定要认真欣赏，把每一幕都记在脑子里的样子。然后从李硕珉第一句唱词出来就开始无声的流泪。泪水模糊了他的视线，拉长了激昂的音符，冷却了炫目的灯光，顺着他的面颊流淌了下来。

李硕珉唱歌的声音，李硕珉站在舞台中央的样子，就好像是谁把这一幕提前藏在了他的记忆里，把这首歌放在了他的心里。

为什么这么温暖，又这么悲伤？

他甚至无法擦干眼睛里不断涌出的泪水，能做的唯一一件事是在演员谢幕的时候站了起来，疯狂的为李硕珉鼓掌。

9

本来只能无穷趋近，无法遇见。  
只有远端，世界尽头的地方，我有机会留下一首歌，它会在路上渐弱，它也会在路上渐强，会因为深思熟虑的选择或者灵光一现的巧合变成面目全非的模样。  
但我知道你一定听得见。

全文完


End file.
